Dark Guardian
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Gregory Goyle talks to his infant son. MINI-FIC/ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: JKR OWNS ALL.**

* * *

There had been a time in his life, when 21-year-old Gregory Goyle had thought he'd never amount to anything.

Now however, as he looked down at the infant cradled in his arms, he realized just how wrong he'd been. He knew that he had done very well for himself since graduating Hogwarts.

He'd married the beautiful Daphne Greengrass after dating her since their sixth year, and his father let him take over management of The Spiny Serpent in Knockturn Alley, which sold dark magical objects.

Daphne was currently out of town, visiting a relative of hers who had moved to Hungary, and he was home with their three week old son Julian.

Julian Edern Goyle was their first baby, and his tiny face held so much innocence. His eyes were still very dark, but Gregory hoped that he'd inherit Daphne's beautiful twinkling emerald ones. As for his hair, the small amount of baby fuzz atop his little head, was brown. Daphne's hair was blonde, so the baby undoubtedly inherited his hair color.

"Who's Dada's little pureblood prince, eh? You'll make a fine Slytherin someday, but hopefully more smarter than me," he crooned to his infant son.

The baby just gurgled at him, looking up at him with big dark eyes. Gregory managed a small smile, a proud smile. He thought it was a strange concept, to love something so tiny and innocent, something all his own.

"Your Dada's done bad stuff little Julian, and I don't have no regrets. You're gonna see that there's people in our world who don't belong in our world. That's the only regret I'm ever gonna have, is that you'll have-ta see the mudbloods walking our streets," he whispered.

Once again, the small boy just gurgled innocently. In his simple mind, Gregory Goyle wished that he could keep his son safe from the scum of the world, but he could not. He'd been raised by his own father and mother to hate the mudbloods that polluted their secret world; their world that was supposed to be hidden from muggles, but was instead being filled up with muggle-borns by the minute.

"Dada's gonna keep you safe," he promised the tiny infant who knew no better. "Dada aint' gon' let no mudblood scum fill your head with ideas of equality an' harmony-no!" he said.

That was the reason that Gregory Goyle woke up every morning, still sporting the Dark Mark he'd received from his fallen master three years ago, and preached the mission of their fallen Dark Lord to anyone who would listen.

He wanted to purify the world not only for his own children, but for all the purebloods of generations to come. He wanted to take back the world that was rightfully theirs from ancient times, and wished to go back to the simpler times; the times when wizardkind hated muggles.

"Please, in the name of Salazar Slytherin, bless my son," he whispered to no one in particular.

Julian was so innocent, so untainted by the world around him, as a baby born of his status should be. His father wanted to keep it that way, always. Gregory Goyle was not an evil man, he was simply a man who had done countless evil acts, for what he believed to be the good of the wizarding world. For his son.

"Precious little baby, your Dada's a Neo-Death Eater, as you shall be someday too. May the word of our dark and powerful Lord Voldemort live on, and the spirit of Salazar watch over all the precious little pureblood babies until they are old enough to shield themselves from the muggle-born scum."

He may have been a real brute when acting as the personal bodyguard and cronie of Draco Malfoy, but he was very gentle with his son. He wasn't a good wizard, in fact he was a very dark wizard, yet he held so much love for the innocents of the world. So much love for his son.

Julian gurgled one more time, before falling asleep in his father's arms. In a short instant just before the infant had closed his eyes, Gregory swore he'd seen a flash of faraway recognition….and a crooked smile formed on his lips.

" I am your Dada, your Dark Guardian, I will keep you pure."


End file.
